Technical Field
This application generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly to techniques used in connection with software testing.
Description of Related Art
Testing is part of the software development process and in computerized system governance activities including but not limited to computerized system qualification, verification, and validation activities (wherein computerized systems may also include instrumentation). It may be necessary to perform testing for various aspects of software. One way in which software may be tested includes manual testing such as using an application's user interface. With such manual testing, a user may manually interact with the application using the application's user interface, for example, to enter data as input values that may be utilized by an application, make menu selections, and the like. The testing process may also include verifying various aspects of the computerized system's behavior, results, outputs, and the like, in connection with user supplied inputs. Such verification may also be performed manually such as by visual inspection and/or comparison of observed output with expected output. It may be cumbersome, time consuming, and error prone to manually perform any such aspects of software testing.
It may be desirable to utilize an efficient technique for computerized system testing in an automated fashion that provides documented objective evidence of testing activities and results and provides for identification of passed as well as failed tests and assists in identifying potential causes for such failures.